The ghost doctor
by snowpatrolvampire
Summary: This is a sort of twilight ghost whisperer crossover so Bella can see ghosts and has just told her boyfriend that she can see ghosts but he thinks she’s crazy and runs off. College becomes depressing for her but what happens when a certain person grabs he
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or ghost whisperer or anything in this story really so don't sue me.**

Summary: This is a sort of twilight ghost whisperer crossover so Bella can see ghosts and has just told her boyfriend that she can see ghosts but he thinks she's crazy and runs off. College becomes depressing for her but what happens when a certain person grabs her attention but can she trust him with her secret. All human.

P.S this whole story will most probably be in Bellas POV so you know

Chapter 1

People always thought I was crazy if I told them but him I didn't expect him just to walk away staring at me like my mother did my whole life. By now you're probably wondering what it is well I can see ghosts.

We had been dating for a wee while and I thought hey he's met Charlie and Renee I guess its his right to know what he's getting into with me.

I remember the day I met him and how genuine he seemed to be then and everyday since

' It doesn't matter what happens I will always stay with you' he had lovingly whispered in my ear one afternoon.

I thought he meant it and we would be together forever just like he said but I guess that two kids and one dog and a picket fence house would never actually come true.

He was after all, my high school sweetheart and now that we were going to separate colleges I wanted to curl up and beg him to come back 'Milo' I would say

' I was joking seeing ghosts that is crazy' but I couldn't do that even though I so wanted to.

The reason I so badly wanted him to stay other than the fact that I love him and hurt so much right now is probably the fact that seeing ghosts all by yourself is sometimes absolutely terrifying.

I know people think that just because they see ghosts it's not absolutely terrifying but it is because I get scared very easily oh god that's worse than saying I'm able to see the dead.

Honestly don't look at me like that it does happen sometimes being able to see them and being scared of them.

I try my hardest to help them though as I see it if I have been given this gift I might as well try to make a bit of the world better or happier by using it.

Now saying all this I do have friends who know my secret, my best friend in the world Mary Alice Brandon Cullen but everyone calls her Alice.

Then there is her boyfriend Jasper Hale and his twin Rosalie Hale who is Emmet McCarty Cullen's girlfriend and Emmet is Alice's older brother.

Complicated triangle or square or whatever but they are the ones that keep me sane through the bad times and the times that are worse.

I honestly think I would have been diagnosed insane and in a room with extremely cushy walls right now only able to talk to insane ghosts if it weren't for their support.

I remember the day I met them all.

_Flashback:_

I was walking towards the office delighted in the fact that it seemed that nobody knew my secret. I hopped out of my truck that my parents had bought as a good luck present (they were secretly hoping it would bribe me into not telling my secret that had made us have to move so many times before).

_I walked into the office and up to the scungy looking desk with a lady that looked old enough to be my grandma in an outfit that I swear was bought in Victoria's secret ewwwwwwwww._

'_Hi I'm Isabella Swan I'm new here and I've come to get my schedule' I said as politely as I could to get to notice me and not her gossip magazine._

'_Oh yes dear I had all that prepared now where is it. I'm so sorry about this I'm normally very organised' she said clearly flustered. _

'_That's all right I don't mind and please call me Bella that's what I prefer.' it gives me a few minutes before being fed to the sharks I thought._

_That's when I heard someone that sounded liked a rabbit on caffeine (the energizer bunny)._

'_Mrs. Cope is this Isabella, your looking through your stuff does this mean you forgot that that is my job.'_

'_Oh Alice I forgot oh dear me Bella this is Alice Cullen.'_

'_Hi.'_

'_Oh my gosh I think we are going to be best friends my name is actually Mary but I mean who wants a name like that ew anyway I'm gonna take you shopping this weekend an….' But she didn't get to finish what she was saying quite fast might I add because she was interrupted by a big burly man and another girl and guy that looked freaky alike._

'_A lice look you're scaring the poor girl.' _

' _Hi I'm Emmet and this is Rosalie and Jasper.'_

_End of flashback _

From that moment forward they continued to save me from Alice's wrath but not all the time and now Alice and I would be meeting up with them again as they were older than us and had already had one year at Hollowbrook University.

Beside me on the plane Alice is trying to contain her bouncing to minim as she knows I am not as excited as she is but I will not wallow. I have already told myself that wallowing is not lady like so I tend to stick to ice cream when nobody is home.

'Bella' Alice tried to whisper.

'Yes Alice is there something you wanted' I replied somewhat annoyed.

'You know how we are sharing a dorm well I know you do so anyway whether or not you decide to stop wallowi…'

I cut her off there quite angry 'I AM NOT WALLOWING!'

' Gees Bella fine you're not wallowing' she replied very sarcastically so I poked my tongue at her.

' What I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that I think we should get on to renovating right away. Do you know how hard its going to be for me to sleep into the room when so many other people have stayed in the same room. So I think we should.'

After that I tuned out and looked out the window this is going to be a long trip I thought to myself.

'Bella! Are you listening wait don't bother answering that I know for a fact that you're not listening to me.'

'Sorry Alice I'm just really tired.' I wasn't lying now that I thought about it I was exhausted having been up since five even though we our plane wasn't leaving till two pm and along with that the flight was five hours and we had only been in the air for one hour.

'Sorry Bella I guess I could let you rest for a bit' she replied sadly.

I certainly didn't need any encouragement and with that my world went black as I fell into a deep slumber.

About four hours later…..

I felt somebody shaking me awake and calling my name. That's when I remembered I was on the plane to Hollowbrook and Hollowbrook University.

I really didn't want to wake up and remember everything I preferred to just sleep in a world where nothing is wrong and I am normal, just like everyone else that's why I like reading I can escape what I can do.

To me escaping even for a few minutes sometimes can save me from screaming to the world why is it that nobody excepts things that are different.

I know I have to wake up sometime or I will continue to hear the repetitive

'Bella Bella wake up' coming from Alice.

'yes Alice I'm awake I'm awake, are we landing now' I asked Alice kind of annoyed at her for waking me up.

'well no but I'm really bored Bella' Alice whined.

'Why did you wake me up then' she didn't say anything after that just gave me her puppy dog look and unfortunately I caved.

'Fine Alice I'll play a game with you'

'Yesss!' she basically screamed causing the airhostess to send us a dirty look.

'God Alice calm down we don't want them to ban us from flying.'

Ding Dong

'Hello this is your captain speaking we have arrived and are about ten minutes early so if you could all fasten your seatbelts as we will be landing shortly. If you look out your window now you can see the lovely town of Hollowbrook.'

'That is so unfair now we cant play our game' Alice said looking sad and kind of annoyed.

'How about we play that when we are in our dorm Alice, is Jasper and the others coming to pick us up.'

'ooh yes Jasper will be there I haven't seen him since last weekend ooh yay I cant wait to see him Bella I wonder if he's missed me as much as I have missed him.'

'Alice calm down I sure he's missed you but are Emmet and Rosalie coming as well.'

'yeah they are all gonna be there' she said still excited that she was gonna see Jasper.

'well time to get off now' I told Alice as everyone was getting off.

We walked into the terminal and there seemed to be every man and their dog there today.

'Hey Alice there is a lot of people here today I thought this was a small town' I whispered to her.

Alice stopped walking ' Bella there is only about 20 people in here can you see ghosts' she replied whispering.

'oh no there's heaps of them Alice what am I going to do I can't help all of them' then they all started crowding around me 'help me help me please help me' and that's when I collapsed into the darkness.

**I made up the name of the place so through the whole story all the things will be made up because I live in NZ so I couldn't do it in America because I've never been there.**

**This is my first story so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it and those who added me to alerts lists and things.**

Chapter 2

The one that was left

'She'll wake up soon don't worry Alice remember this has happened many times before. She is going to wake up soon any minute now okay.'

That sounded like Jasper always caring about others and more importantly Alice. He loves her so much.

I opened my eyes and looked around they must have taken me and Alice to our dorm it looked pretty well lived in Alice must be itching to re decorate.

'I guess I kind of ruined your reunion with Jasper eh Alice, I'm sorry'.

'Oh Bella I'm not worrying about that. How are you are the ghosts still here.'

I hadn't thought about that yet I looked around scared of what I would find. Amazingly there was only 1 ghost left she looked scared and I was amazed that she was still here she looked so scared. I felt compelled for her to tell me her story but I couldn't do it with everyone here.

'Hey Alice how about you go and find some stuff to decorate our room while I have a talk to my new friend' I told her hoping that she got the hint and left me by myself.

'Ok if you are sure that you're ok. I really do want to get some new accessories for our room and then tomorrow we can paint and move in our stuff.' She replied ending up really excited at the prospect of going shopping.

'I'm fine Alice, but I think you're itching to go shopping go crazy I don't mind what colours you get either so have fun.'

'Bye Bella' they replied in unison, it was actually quite creepy the way they did it. I wonder if they had been practicing while I was unconscious. I was a bit nervous about talking to the ghost I hadn't done it since Milo left me standing in the dust.

'Well um hi, my name is Bella and I'm what you would call a mediator I can talk with spirits. I try to help spirits resolve things from there lives so that they can move on. So what is your name.'

'um well m..m..my n.n..n.n...name i.i…i..is Sarah.' she replied stuttering

'Go on there is nothing to be scared of I'm here to help I'm not going to tell anyonr about what you say if you don't want me to.' _She must be really scared I thought. _She looked about late twenties and had medium blond hair but what startled me was her large beautiful green eyes. It was quite scary that the blood was pouring out of her chest though she must have been stabbed to death.

'I wanted to talk to you but I'm scared the other spirits will be angry they didn't get here first.' She said her stutter completely gone.

'Don't worry they can't hurt you. This may sound rude but it's not supposed to. They can't hurt you because you're already dead which means that you can't feel okay.'

'Okay I thought that might be true but I wasn't sure. You probably want to know why I'm here now ay.'

'That would be a good place to start I guess.' I told her. I'm still kind of hoping she's gonna get to the point soon though.

'I want you to help my brother I was all he had and now that I'm gone he is so sad he doesn't play his piano anymore and he hasn't got any friends I'm just really worried about him.

When he was 10 and I was 18 our parents went out to celebrate there anniversary and there was a bomb they said it was terrorists at the time.

It was big on the news around the world at the time so you probably heard about it.

Since I was 18 I was able to look after him so he didn't have to go to foster care so naturally we became really close. About a week before he turned 18 my boyfriend at the time Jimmy decided to show his true colours coming round to our house saying I was cheating on him. He was drunk I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't then he pulled out a knife and next thing you know I see my brother crying over my body.'

' That's some story, I'm so sorry that that had to happen to you. Your brother and you must have been through so much so of course I'll help him.'

'Oh my goodness thank you so much. He'll probably be quite easy to find he has other spirits hanging around him, my mum and dad. He's your age to so maybe you and your friends could you know be friends with him too. Oh what can I do to thank you I just want to see him happy again and playing his piano. Doing what he always wanted to do make me and our parents proud.'

There was a knocking on the door I guess that Alice and Emmet, Jasper and Rose are back. I looked at the clock it was late I didn't even realise we had been talking for that long.

'Well I guess I better get going then I'll come back tomorrow and show you my brother and thank you again Bella you are a truly great person.'

Then she was gone.

'You can come in guys!' I called.

'So what did she need from you.' Emmet asked always one to get straight to the point.

'Well I guess I better tell you guys so you can help me.'

So I told them the long and horrible life of Sarah. By the time I finished telling them of the horrors of her life Alice and Rose were basically in tears.

'That is so sad we have to help her brother Bella.'

'We will help him Alice but that might have to wait until tomorrow because its quite late.'

I then realised that they hadn't brought any bags in with them.

'Alice where is all the stuff, you can't say that you were gone that whole time and you didn't buy anything because I know you.'

'Well we are having the furnishings and things delivered tomorrow and then we are going to set it up it's going to be so much fun!'

'Ok, Alice and you guys can do that tomorrow while I sort out this ghost situation.'

'I'm tired from all this ghost work so I'm going to bed.' I really am so tired I'll need to get rest so that I can help this guy. I didn't realise when she told me but making this guy happy when he is basically depressed is going to be tough.

'Goodnight Bella sweet dreams.'

Thanks for reading se is going to be meeting mystery guy in the next chapter I wonder who it is. Please review any comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Special thanks to iheartgaspard for reviewing both chapters.**

Chapter 3 First meeting, of many?

'Bella! Bella! Wake up come on busy day today lots to do. You have to get ready Sarah will we waiting.'

Oooh I guess I better get up Alice did have a point but I'm just so tired.

I open my eyes and look at a clock beside my bed. Oh my god 7:30 way too early why is Alice waking me up this early.

'Alice why am I up at 7:30 I don't have to be up for ages.'

'But Bella.' Alice whined.

'Don't you want to have a little say in what our dorm looks like, plus I have to get you ready.'

'Alice' I whined pouting slightly but she just wasn't swayed. Damn I guess that look doesn't work anymore how am I supposed to get out of shopping now.

'No Bella I will be getting you ready, how are you supposed to make this guy happy if you walk up looking like a hobo.'

'I'm offended Alice are you saying that I look like a hobo all the time and I thought we were friends.' I said pretending to be sad, great now she owes me for that comment I may not have the pout but I can try out smarting her.

'You know I'm not saying that Bella but if you don't get out of that bed soon you're going to make it up to me by going on a huge shopping spree.'

'Ok Alice I'm up I'm up just don't take me shopping please.' Now that was a close call maybe next time I'll just get up when she says because I really don't want to risk having to go shopping.

'Good now I don't want a fuss but I already bought you an outfit yesterday because we were gone so long and I just couldn't help looking in the stores.'

'Fine Alice I won't make a fuss but you owe me.' YES! I've got one over her now next shopping trip I'm out.

'Bella! Bella! Are you listening to me.' I guess I got more caught up in my thoughts than I thought I was.

'Sorry Alice I guess I just spaced out for a second. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm supposed to tell this guy I'm in contact with his sister who has been dead for 2 months.'

'It will be ok Bella I can come if you want.'

'No you don't need to come, but he is going to think I'm crazy Alice having you there no offence wouldn't be any help at all.'

'Fine I'm not going to argue with you so lets hurry up and get you ready for this interesting day ahead.'

A few torturous hours later . . . . . .

'Alice are you done yet because when you got me out of bed this morning at seven thirty that it would take you this long to dress me. All I'm doing is being a mediator between the two worlds and that's probably it. I can't believe that we have only been here about one day and I already have ghosts to deal with.'

'It's your life Bella and you know that it be boring any other way.'

'I know Alice well I better go find my ghost, I mean Sarah.'

'Ok bye Bella oh and you might want to take your last look around because this place is definitely not going to look this way when you come back from your rendezvous.' She said it quite slyly as if there were something she wasn't telling me.

'Alright Alice I don't even want to know what your thinking I'm just going to leave and pretend that you don't have that I know something is going to happen look, ok and have fun changing around our dorm. Don't go to crazy though try to stick with the original framework ok Alice wish me luck, bye.'

'Good luck Bella and if you need to you can bring the guy back here and we can confirm the whole talking to ghost thing that's if he doesn't run away first.'

With those wonderful words of wisdom and encouragement I obviously felt ready to meet this mystery man.

Now where to find a ghost that is the question, though I needn't have worried though because as soon as I walked out the door there she was. I looked at my watch 9:30 two hours since I had woken up.

'I hope your brother wakes up earlier than the average teenager male.'

'I've been watching him today like always and he hasn't been sleeping much lately so he should be up.'

'So how are we going to do this do you want to have this conversation in his dorm. I think that we should do this in his dorm because personally I don't want to look like an idiot in the hallway or somewhere with lots of people around. If we did do that people are all going to look at us weird when he yells at me that I'm crazy or something along those lines.'

'He might be more accepting than you think remember he's been through a lot. Oh and I agree with you let's get going to his room.'

So after a few minutes of silence she stopped outside a door number 113 only a few doors down from my room. Well here goes nothing I thought and reached out and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened to a sight of the most gorgeous person I had ever seen bronze coloured hair and bright green eyes.

'Um hi I'm Bella you don't know me but can I come in because there is something I'd like to talk to you about something important.'

'Um well ok.' God his voice may be sexier than him.

Once we got inside and he shut the door I got ready to tell him probably the craziest thing he had ever heard when two more ghosts appeared and introduced themselves. The lady spoke for them.

'Elizabeth and Edward Masen we wanted to be here to help you and also give him our love.'

'Well umm.'

'His name is also Edward, Bella.' Provided his sister.

Edward I can see ghosts and right now your parents and sister are here with us.'

Now he didn't seem like the type to do it but he did right then and there he fainted flat onto the floor.

'Well that went well everyone.'

Well this is the end of another chapter sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter and then the sort of cliffy at the end.

Review please I really want some reviews to see if you like it or not


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or do I maybe Sarah.**

Chapter 4

**I did not faint I'm a man**

Epov

'oh come on I thought guys didn't faint at times like this when is he going to wake up.'

'I know you guys are family but if he can't handle the whole ghost thing how is he going to handle anything.'

'Did he faint like this when you told him about Santa.'

This is awfully weird it sounds like someone talking to themselves and about ghosts to.

Wait a second hold the phone oh my god she can see ghosts and she just told me that she can see my family. I can't believe I fainted in front of that beautiful woman actually I can't believe I fainted at.

Bpov

He starts to open his eyes, thank god its already been about half an hour I can not believe that I told him and he fainted I certainly didn't expect that.

'Finally sleeping beauty awakes' I told him.

'Be nice to my son.' Mrs Masen scolded me.

'I was only kidding Elizabeth.' Edwards's mother and I had gotten quite close while her son was passed out cold on the floor where he fell.

'Oh so that really weird dream I thought that I just had was real wasn't it.'

'Yes now that you're awake I can tell you that we are here for a sort of intervention really where I am the only one visible person is here.'

'What exactly am I doing to myself that requires an intervention.' He looked at me in disbelief. He still doesn't believe that I can see ghosts I thought to myself.

'Well your family would like to talk to you about how depressed you are and from now on I'll just be interpreting between you guys understood.'

He nodded his showing that he was indeed ready even though his face didn't look ready, it still looked like he thinks I am a crazy person.

'well now that everyone is sorted who wants to start.'

'I would just like to tell him how much I love him and that I'm so proud of how he's grown up. I really just want Edward to know that everything that was big and also small I was there for it and so was his father.

I was there when you were hurt and I am so sorry that I wasn't there to help you up or to bake you cookies and tell you that everything would be okay.

I just want to share with you how sorry I am that your father and I left we didn't plan and we really didn't want to but I guess it's something that had to happen to make you into the man you are today.

Oh how I wish I could talk directly to you now take you somewhere and you be able to see me and make up for all the time we have lost Edward my darling boy.'

By the time she's finished I can see she's trying not to collapse on her husbands shoulder.

I then relayed the information to Edward.

'Oh mum I never thought that you wanted to leave me I never ever blamed you so don't ever doubt that I love you so much even if we didn't get to spend much time together I will always love you. I'm really glad that you guys were at my graduation and other things I kind of felt like you were there but I thought that was pretty stupid thing to think. Sarah I have something to say to you as well I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop Jimmy I'm sorry that I didn't save you if I had gotten home when I was supposed to. If I had done that I would have gotten the ambulance there quicker its all my fault, please forgive me Sarah.'

After he finished he looked at me expectantly.

'Well aren't you going to tell them what I just said.' Obviously I have forgotten to tell him how the how the talking to ghosts thing works.

'I don't know how I forgot to tell you but they can hear everything you say its just you that cant hear them so I don't have to repeat everything in this conversation.'

'Can you tell Edward, Bella that whatever he could have done he never would have been able to save me. Jimmy was too strong and drunk for you and there is no way me getting to the hospital faster would have done anything to save me it must have been my time to go Edward so don't blame yourself you cant go against fate alright.'

'I love you Sarah.' Edward said with so much feeling I knew he was telling the truth and I have never seen someone with so much love in there eyes when the people they love weren't in the room

'Now Edward enough of this sappy stuff and things we have wished we had done we are here to talk to you about not doing anything but study since I died Edward.

It breaks mums heart to see you like this ok so you better start getting out and getting on with your life. We can't move on to the other side until you agree that you are going to start doing the things you love again. Start playing piano again and get some friends and a girlfriend, someone to spend the rest of your life with to have my beautiful nieces and nephews with.

Please Edward hear us when we tell you that we want you to do great things and we know you will but you can't do it alone you need a support group since we can't be there for you anymore.'

I guess now is time to announce that I am here to help Edward. After I repeat everything to him it is my time to talk to him.

'Edward you're not in this alone I am here to help I've got plenty of friends to loosen you up.'

'So Edward I guess this is your time to talk are you going to promise to live or are you going to continue doing nothing and killing yourself slowly.' Sarah said.

'I'm going to live I promise I'll make you prouder than you are of me now ok.'

'Oh that's just what we wanted baby ok.' Elizabeth praised.

'We cant cross over until you're are completely happy and have a full and complete life. We won't be able to talk to you until we are ready to say goodbye alright Edward, it's just see you later or whatever be interpreted later so see you.'

'I love you they all said at the same time.'

'With all these females here it's hard to get a word in but I just wanted to say that I am proud of I really am son so I guess I've got to go now as your mother will wonder where I am.'

After the last interpretation was finished Edward seemed to be kind of overwhelmed.

'Edward how about we finish for today and you can get yourself together. My friends and I will come over tomorrow.'

'Thanks a lot Bella you have been so helpful, so I'll see you tomorrow.' He said with his piercing green eyes and crooked smile. Oh I don't know how much longer I could stay around him without turning to mush.

'Bye Edward see you tomorrow.'

**So that's the end of another chapter the last reviews were very much appreciated so if you could review and maybe a few more people please. Since I have only gotten 10 reviews I appreciate anyone that can take the time to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5 Meeting the friends

BPOV

'Good morning it's 7 o'clock and a lovely day in Hollowbrook and it should continue to stay like this and end up with a high of 30 degrees.'

Well at least that's one good thing about this early morning that my alarm has woken me up to. I don't remember changing my alarm to this early.

'ALICE!' gah can she not let me have just one sleep in, how am I supposed to face that greek god all day with having hardly any sleep, she so owes me.

'You called Bella, extremely loud might I add is there a problem.' Oh my god she bounces in here all cheery and pretends that nothing has happened.

'You know perfectly well what you did Alice. Why oh why did you change my alarm clock to seven what could be so important that you make me wake up so early.'

'Well last night you said that we were going over to meet this Edward guy today and that means we need plenty of time to get you and I ready.'

'Alice why do we have to dress up for you guys to meet Edward.'

'Because Bella he was probably quite overwhelmed yesterday so he wouldn't have been able to look at you properly because hearing that you could see dead people. Not just any dead people either his family so he probably didn't get to say god the woman interpreting is gorgeous. So we need you to look better than you have ever looked before.'

'Fine Alice but you owe me again how many times is this now Alice.'

'2.' She whispered.

'What was that Alice not sure I could hear that.'

'Fine, 2!'

'Two shopping trips I can get myself out of now, sweet!'

'Not so fast Bella its time to get out of that bed right now and come with me.' God she is scary when she's angry with me.

'Can I have breakfast first.' I said getting out of bed so maybe she wouldn't yell again.

'Yes but if you're not in the bathroom in 10 minutes that two I owe you will go straight down the toilet alright.'

I hurried out of there as fast as I could grabbing a juice and sculling it down then having a quick piece of toast knowing that Alice would be sitting in the bathroom stopwatch in hand. I rushed of to the bathroom a bit puffed out from my little breakfast exercise routine.

'did I make it please say that I made I really don't want those two IOUs. If I have quite frankly I think I will be moping around in bed all day and then you guys can go and say to Edward that you basically killed me which is why I wont be there.'

'Stop being a drama queen Bella you made it alright.'

'Thank God.' I am so happy I don't know what I would have done if I was late someone's looking after me today maybe Edwards family told the big man I didn't deserve to die at such a young age.

'Ok then Bella lets get started.'

By the time I was ready to go I was really thinking that if Edward didn't comment on what I was wearing then I would probably scream at him and run away. That's how long I had to mull this torture over with.

'Lets get going Alice, where are we meeting Emmet and the others actually wait a second where are we actually going with Edward.'

'Duh we're obviously going to the mall Bella then us girls can go shopping and the guys can carry our bags.'

'Alice we are not going shopping and getting Edward to hold bags he'll never want to be friends.'

'Fine then what should we do Bella.'

'We should go bowling and maybe to lunch and a movie they could all come back here afterwards and watch more movies and order takeaways. We would be having a jam packed fun filled day then and it would be sure to make him feel better watching me make a fool of myself going bowling.'

'That is a great idea Bella then we could have a sleepover after we finished watching the movies we could even play truth or dare. This is going to be so much fun you're a genius Bella I'll just ring the others now and we'll wait for them here ok.'

It took a while for everyone to get there as Emmet is not much of a morning person and Rosalie takes about an hour to get herself ready but Jasper was here on time. I was bored though as Jasper and Alice were catching up and talking about everything to do with school and anything else staring deeply into each other's eyes and you know not to interrupt them when they are doing that.

But finally we were ready to go and it only took a few minutes to walk to get Edward.

I knocked on the door at about 9 thirty and hoped that Edward was ready to go.

'Hi Edward me and my friends are here are you ready to go we have lots to do.' How did I even get all that out without making a mistake when he's standing there looking gorgeous in those jeans and nice shirt.

'Yeah I'm ready to go I'll just get my wallet.'

On our way to the cars I introduced them all to Edward and he seemed to be getting along with the guys.

'Ok.' Alice addressed us all.

'We are starting by going bowling so in my car it will be me of course Jasper Emmet and Rosalie. So in Edwards car because no way are you taking yours Bella. That means that Edward and Bella will be in Edwards's car. Every one cool with ok good lets go.'

She didn't even give me a chance to answer her why do I have to go with Edward this is so unfair he'll think I'm retarded or something probably.

'Well I guess we better get going, where's your car Edward.'

'It's just over here Bella. About the whole seeing ghosts thing how exactly does it work. '

I knew this was coming sometime so I guess I better answer his questions because if he's going to be my friend he needs to be as well informed as my other friends are.

'Well when I was little my parents just thought I had imaginary friends and a lot of them. My parents found out the truth when they talked to my Aunt, it turns out that only one daughter gets it and since I'm an only child I got it. My Aunt cant have children so I'm the only on that has it now apart from my aunt. She's the only one I consider family now since both my parents think I'm crazy. I've lived with my Aunt most of my life she is who I consider my mother to be.'

'Wow almost as good as my story but I still think that I beat you Bella.'

'Yeah I guess you do. That's right you wanted to know about the whole ghost thing before I launched into my life story. Well it just sort of happens I can see them as clearly as I can see you so much so actually its kind of embarrassing sometimes when I think that there alive.'

'That must be pretty weird.'

'Yeah it is sometimes but I'm mostly used to it by now. Oh look we're here now.'

Sure enough we had just pulled up outside the bowling alley. As I got out of the car sure enough I showed my true colours and tripped but oddly enough I didn't get the sore impact of the ground on my face. Someone's arms were wrapped around my waist and then pulled me up and I looked into the face of Edward.

'Thanks Edward but I wouldn't try to do that all the time because I'm kind of majorly clumsy.'

'Then I'll just have to try to always catch you.'

Then everyone else pulled up in Alice's Porsche which she had delivered the other day.

'How did you guys beat us here.'

'Well Alice I'm a tiny bit of a speed freak.' Edward answered a smirk on his cute face.

'Well lets go I'm ready to beat your buts at bowling.' Of course that was Emmet.

Off we went inside for a awesome game of bowling.

Well that is the end of another chapter I might have detail about bowling in the next chapter but I might skip it also. It would be good to get some more reviews please as I only got 3 last time.

PLEASE REVIEW!! Pretty please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6

**Bowling and other fun**

BPOV

Edward and I walked behind everyone else as Alice basically ran to the counter in her excited mood the same as she always is.

'Is Alice always like this, she seems a bit excited for bowling.' Edward whispered in my ear so that Alice couldn't hear him.

'Well yeah even in the morning its quite scary actually she never seems to be tired. She doesn't even drink coffee says that she doesn't believe in it. It gets worse though she gives me and everyone else dirty looks when we drink it.'

'What the heck does she run on then.' I laughed when he said this, what does she run.

'Well I think that the only thing I can think of that she can run on is probably shopping and fashion ya know matching her outfits up its kind of her life.'

Edward laughed at my description of Alice.

'I'm not kidding Edward and for laughing at me for saying that I'm not going to save you when she's like that and takes you out for an all day shopping trip.'

Edward looked horrified at the thought even though he had never seen her on a shopping rampage before.

'Oh come on Bella you know I wasn't laughing at you.' He said trying to plead with me kind of pouting at the same time.

'Hurry up you lovers back there we are trying to get shoes.'

I blushed and Edward and I quickly made it to the counter.

'I hope you guys didn't pay for me because I was going to pay for myself.'

'Well maybe if you hadn't been so preoccupied back there with Edward you would have been able to pay for yourself so it's your own fault.'

Meanwhile Rosalie was complaining to Emmet.

'Emmet I don't want to wear those disgusting shoes do you know how many people before me have used these shoes I refuse to wear them alright.'

'Rosie baby you don't have to wear them.' Emmet said to try and comfort her.

'Rose you don't have to wear the shoes I came prepared as I always am and I have new shoes for both of us and all the others can just get them from the counter.'

'Thanks Alice just for you and Rose and I'll just wear the shoes that you deemed so disgusting that you had to buy your own shoes so you didn't have to wear them I feel so loved.'

'Whatever Bella I know you really don't care about wearing those shoes so hurry up and go get them so we can play or else we don't get to do all the other stuff that we planned to do.'

'Come Bella lets go get our shoes.' Edward said with his crooked smile while he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the desk.

'Could I have size 4 shoes please.' I don't know how my feet are so small when I'm average height.

'Would you like laces or Velcro.' OMG he did not just ask me an 18 year old that.

**(Actually happened to my friend once it was hilarious even though she's 14) **

'Could I have laces please.' I asked while blushing and having Edward beside me cracking up.

'Edward.' I say trying to get him to stop laughing and get his shoes so I can get out of here quickly.

'Um I'll have size 12 please.' He said while still trying to contain his laughter.

After Edward got his shoes I basically ran over to the lane where everyone else was already sitting waiting for us with Edward coming slowly behind me.

'What happened over there at the counter guys looked pretty funny.' Emmet said.

I just sat there blushing as Edward relayed the story to them. I wasn't listening because I really didn't want to relive the humiliation again. I knew he was finished when I heard Emmets booming laugh from beside me.

'Can we stop laughing on my behalf please and start the game Jaspers first.' Everyone listened to me because they saw how angry I was, well as angry as I can get anyway.

'Bella you know we weren't laughing at you just at the situation. Bella, please look at me.'

'I know Edward but it was just really embarrassing ok I mean a grown women being asked if she wants velcro shoes or not.'

'Oh Bella it's all right. How about we go back to our conversation that we were talking about before we started bowling.'

'Thanks Edward I'd like that, what do you want to know.'

He leaned very close to me and whispered. 'Are there any ghosts in here now.'

I realised that I hadn't noticed that before so carefully looked around the bowling ally.

'Yip there is one ghost over at the counter I can't believe I didn't notice before. He's trying to tell the guy at the counter how to do things and that he is doing everything wrong its quite funny.' I told him laughing when our friends interrupted us.

'Bella it's your turn.'

'You guys know that I haven't been bowling since I was 5 right so I have no clue what I'm supposed to do.'

'I'll help you Bella.' Edward offered.

So we got up and he helped me get a ball. We got up to the beginning of the lane and he showed me how to throw. I put my fingers in the holes and tried to throw. The throw that I thought was pretty good ended up being not so good.

'OMG Edward I am so sorry I didn't mean to are you alright.' Yes I dropped the ball on Edwards foot how stupid am I. **(that actually happened as well except it was my dads foot) **

'It's all right Bella.' He said even though the pain was evident in his voice.

He took off his shoe and his foot was basically fine thank goodness I got the lightest bowling ball there.

'I think I'll be able to play after you have had your turn Bella.'

So I hurried and threw the ball down the lane twice and got a score of about 1. I'm good I know.

The rest of the game was quickly played out so as to avoid any more injury. Thankfully when we did leave, there had been no more injuries.

'So since that's over I'm hungry so anybody object to a Mcd's stop.' Not surprisingly it was Emmet that expressed his interest in stopping for food.

Of course the boys all heartily agreed and off we went.

'I really am sorry about the bowling ball thing. Is your foot any better, does it still hurt I'm sorry I really am.'

'Bella stop apoligising my foot is fine and you need to stop worrying and enjoy yourself you didn't mean to and it I am okay before you ask again.'

I started to say sorry again when Edward interrupted me.

'Bella you say sorry one more time and I will stop this car and chuck you out understood.' He said in a teasing voice but I knew he meant it.

'I understand Edward. Are you having a good time though?' I said hoping I hadn't completely ruined the day we had planned for them.

'I'm having a great time with you Bella I could be anywhere with you and be having a great time. But that doesn't mean that you need to take me to an abandon building and kill me or anything I probably wouldn't enjoy that.'

'Damn it I was going to take you to my underground lair tomorrow.' We laughed together and then finally we were at McDonalds.

We got out of the car and decided what we were getting.

'Well since I'm a man ill have to get the Kiwi burger combo.' Emmet boomed to everyone and then people turned and stared at us rather embarrassing.

'Well then Emmet put out a challenge and I accept. What about you Edward.' Jasper asked.

'You leave me no choice but to accept the challenge then.'

'While you boys show off your manliness to each other we will go order let us know who wins when we get back alright.' Alice told them, always in charge.

We ordered our food and took it back to our table Rosalie had ordered and I noticed something on one of the napkins as Rose put the food down on the table.

'Hey Rose what's that on that napkin right there.' I asked Rose after setting down my tray. Alice answered for me though before Rose could even look at the napkin.

'Oh my gosh Rose that guy at the counter gave you his phone number.' She said and us girls all dissolved into giggles. Emmet seemed to have listened to the last part of our conversation though. 'He did what! Which one was it I think I need to have a wee chat with him.' We all pointed to the guy that Rose had been served by and Emmet stomped towards him. This should be interesting.

'Who the hell do you think you are.' Emmet yelled at the poor unsuspecting cashier.

'I'm doing my job sir is something wrong.'

'Hell yes there is something wrong.' He said holding up the evidence, the napkin.

'I'm sorry sir what is that.'

'You know perfectly well what that is you gave this to my girlfriend buddy.'

'I'm sorry sir I didn't know. But you got to admit your girlfriend is sexy.' That was definitely the wrong thing to say I could see Emmets head getting ready to explode.

'You better not have said what I think you just said buddy because that definitely would have a very bad thing to say and you might just find yourself losing a limb if you said that.'

'What's going on here sir.' The manager asked Emmet.

'This guy has harassed my girlfriend.' Emmet told him holding out the napkin that had started this whole disaster.

'I'm extremely sorry sir for the troubles that this employee has caused you I'll give you a full refund of everything that you ordered here today sir. Once again I am extremely sorry for any inconvenience.'

Emmet quickly backed off and got our refund.

After that incident we quickly finished our food to try and continue our day.

'Well guys I guess our next stop is the movies then. Any suggestions on what we should go see anyone.'

'I think we should decide on whatever is on when we get there. Unless anybody really wants to see something.' Nobody had any objections with my plans so off they went.

Edward and I were a bit slower walking to his car and then we both leaned down at the same time to open my door. I turned to face him our faces extremely close to each other and both him and I unconsciously leaned toward each other and we shared our first kiss.

It was my first kiss ever and it was soft and amazing. When I realised that I was kissing Edward Oh my gosh I'm kissing Edward. Then we broke apart.

'Wow.' Edward and I said at the same time and I giggled.

'Well Bella I've been wanting to do that from the second time I saw you.'

I laughed 'the second time you say was I not good enough the first time ay.'

He laughed to 'I was a little preoccupied at the time you could even say completely confused that someone was telling me that they can see ghosts.'

'I guess that maybe I can see past that.'

'We better get going Bella or you know we are going to get a call from Alice soon asking us where we are.'

So we got into the car (Edward opened the door for me) and drove in a comfortable silence all the way to the movie theatre where everybody was already waiting for us.

I got out of the car with a huge smile on my face and Edward came and grabbed my hand and made me feel all gooey inside.

'Hi guys sorry we are a bot slower than you guys but we're here now.' I could tell by the look on Alice's face that there was definitely going to be a gossip session on this tomorrow.

'So while you guys were waiting for us was there a decision made on what movie we are going to see.'

That's when Alice finally snapped out of it and started jumping up and down again obviously excited about whatever movie we are going to see.

'Well we are going to see kung fu panda you with the cute panda as the staring role.'

'Oh yeah did you pick it Alice.'

'Yeah and the guys were just about to go get snacks because it starts soon. Well off you go get our food come on it starts in 10 minutes.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear 'Is there anything in particular that you want from the candy bar Bella.'

'Um could I have some M&M's please the crunchy ones.' I asked him somewhat shyly.

'That would be my pleasure Bella.'

After he walked off Alice basically jumped on me. 'What was that about Bella spill.'

'There's not enough time now so how about instead of going back to our dorm for more movies we have a girls night and sleepover.'

'Great idea Bella.' Alice squealed.

Then the guys came back and we went and enjoyed the movie.

The end. This chapter is longer than all my other chapters next chapter girls sleepover. Please review!! Pretty please!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7 Girl talk

BPOV

The movie ended and we walked out still laughing and saying lines between us.

'Well boys sorry to break it to you but we are having a girls sleepover no boys allowed.' Of course Alice was the one to announce this obviously very excited as her bouncing increased.

'Hey I'm a man Alice not a boy I resent that.' We all cracked up, as Emmet was the one to announce this.

He looked at us confused and not amused.

'Yeah yeah you guys are all laughing at me but I seem to be the only one that has realised that we only bought my car and Edwards car so how do you plan on getting to your little sleepover.'

Emmet said with his beat that look on his face.

'Well Emmet we will be taking your car wont we honey.' Rose said and then walked up to Emmet and whispered something in his ear and if he grinned any wider he probably would have broken his jaw.

'That's fine by me Rose.' He said and handed over the keys.

'Well lets get going we've got lots to do tonight girls. Come on Bella you can leave Edward you know.'

Of course this statement made me blush.

'Bye Edward.' I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which also made me blush.

Before I managed to slip away he whispered in my ear.

'Have a good time oh and I love it when you blush.' Which had the affect he was obviously looking for as I blushed again.

I ran quickly after Alice and Rosalie and by the time I got there they were already in the car. As I climbed into the car Alice started pestering me.

'Had to have a last make out session with Edward eh.'

'No Alice I was just saying goodbye. I thought we were saving the dirt for tonight so I have more time to get out of it. Oops did I say that out loud.'

'You can try Bella but Alice definitely wont be letting you get out dishing the dirt about you Edward. For that matter I wont let you skip over any details so you better just use this time to come up with exactly what you are going to say.'

'Oh Rose do I have to tell you every detail.'

'You better believe it and don't whine it's very unattractive on you Isabella.'

'God Rose you sound like her mum.' At that we all burst into uncontrollable giggles.

'Alice I forgot to ask where exactly are we going.'

'We're going shopping of course and then getting the supplies for our sleepover.'

'Alice we're going shopping! I would have run away when we were at the movies if I knew this torture was

I thought we would just be watching movies you know sleepover stuff.'

'But Bella its only 3 o'clock there is plenty of time to do that other stuff but we can also fit a short shopping trip first and don't even try to budge me on this because it wont happen sista.'

'Oh my god was that you trying to be gangster Alice.' As I said this Rose and I dissolved into giggles as Alice tried to defend her choice of words.

'It just came out I wasn't trying to be anything. Stop laughing you guys humph.'

'Fine Alice we'll stop but you have to admit that was hilarious.'

'Well Bella you probably shouldn't have laughed at me because would you look at that we're at the mall now what should I do with you.'

'No Alice please don't.' I said the fear evident in my voice.

Then just as she was about to threaten me further my phone rang.

I look at the phone and see Edwards's name flashing across the screen.

'One second Alice its Edward.' I answer the phone to not Edwards's voice but Emmets.

'Sup Bella we forgot our phones and Edward doesn't have Alice's number so can you pass me over to her please.'

'Nice to hear from you Emmet its been a joy talking to you here is Alice.'

'Its Emmet he wants to talk to you.'

'Hi Emmet.'

'Ok.'

'Right.'

'Sounds good see you then.'

Then she shut my phone and handed it back to me. I looked at her waiting for her to explain what exactly sounded good and what were we seeing them for. Rose was standing beside me also waiting for Alice to explain what was happening.

'Well Alice, what was that about?' Rose asked, always the confrontational one.

'What was what about?' Alice replied.

'Don't play dumb with me Alice What did Emmet say on the phone.' Rosalie said starting to get angry.

'Oh that hejustsaidthatwearegoingclubbingtonight.' Alice said really really fast.

'Whatever you just said better not have had the word clubbing in it like I think it did.'

'Oh come on Bella, live a little plus Edward said he is looking forward to dancing with you.'

'Oh man you know I cant dance. Edward is going to think I'm a loser.'

'It's the weekend let loose girl.'

'Plus you get out of the sleepover because tomorrow you'll have so much more to tell us. We start classes on Monday only today and tomorrow we have freedom we might be really busy once we start classes and you want to spend our last days of no responsibility at home in our dorm.'

'Fine Alice, you kind of made it impossible for me to say no didn't you.'

She giggled.

'Its what I do. Well we have to get shopping for your club outfit now don't we. We don't have all day they're meeting us at our dorm Bella at 7 to go out for dinner first.'

'Alice that's four hours away we.' I whined to her.

'I know we don't have much time to spare do we come on.' she said dragging me into the evil place they call a mall.

3 and a half torturous hours later.(and back at the dorm)

'I can't believe you are making me wear this I look like I should be working the streets.'

'no you don't stop exaggerating the guys will be hear any minute.'

Just as Alice finished saying that her uncanny sense of the future worked and the doorbell rang.

'Oh my god Edward is going to think I look horrible.'

'He wont he'll probably collapse at how beautiful you look.'

Armed with this new confidence boost I went to open the door.

Bom Bom Bom what happens next I wonder Please review I only got 2 reviews last time so if anyone else wants to that would be most appreciated.

**SnowPatrolVampire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 8

**Clubbing and girl talk**

_Previously_

'_No you don't stop exaggerating the guys will be hear any minute.'_

_Just as Alice finished saying that her uncanny sense of the future worked and the doorbell rang._

'_Oh my god Edward is going to think I look horrible.'_

'_He wont he'll probably collapse at how beautiful you look.'_

_Armed with this new confidence boost I went to open the door._

BPOV

I open the door and the first thing that I see is Edward with Emmet and Jasper a few feet behind him.

His facial expression told it all and I blushed at the sight of Edward looking gorgeous with his mouth hanging open the most adorable surprised look on his face.

'Close your mouth Edward the flies will go in.' I watched as he closed his mouth and blushed slightly.

'You look too good for words.'He whispers bringing me to his chest for a hug.

'Enough with this lovey dovey crap you guys have only been whatever you are for less than a day and you already make me want to puke. Get out of my way baby sis I wanna see my Rosie.'

I blushed as Emmet spoke about Edward and mines relationship. Wait a second.

What are me and Edward does he even want to be with me Oh My God what if he doesn't like me as much as I like him Oh God am I just looking really desperate.

Ok Bella calm down don't hyperventilate. That's when Edward decided to notice my silent argument and hyperventilation with myself.

'Bella are you alright.' He asked his voice coloured with worry.

'Yyy yeah I'm fine.' I manage to stutter back to him.

Alice seemed to realise that I was having a breakdown and came over to me.

'Hey Bella I don't know where my keys are can you help me find them I'm pretty sure I left them in my room.' Alice asked as happy as ever as not to alert Edward to any problem.

I turned to give Edward a smile to reassure him that everything is okay before I get dragged to the bedroom by Alice.

'What's wrong Bella did Edward say something mean to you because if he did so help me.'

'No he didn't Alice he said I was too beautiful for words.'

'Well I can see your problem then a gorgeous guy tells you your beautiful damn him.' Alice says **very** sarcastically.

'I'm just freaking myself out I mean Edward and me. We only sort of got together this morning and what if he doesn't want to be with me what if he doesn't like me as much as I like him and he thinks that I'm making a fool out of myself because I cant stop smiling when I'm around him.' I said somewhat hysterically.

'Bella this is not the time for what ifs about Edward. While we're on the subject of Edward though I'd just like to point out the way he looks at you it's too late to go back now because he's already in too deep. I'm going out to the lounge come out when you've cleaned up your make-up.' Alice said comfortingly, she gave me a little squeeze and she left.

'Ugh why do I let myself get so worked up.'

'Its how you are.' Someone said from behind me.

I let out a small shriek and turned around to see Edwards mum and sister.

'What the heck are you guys all doing here oh god did you come to tell me that Edward doesn't like me oh man.'

'Bella Bella Bella what are we going to do with you. You need to get some self-confidence. We are not here to tell you that Edward doesn't like you in fact we are here to tell you the opposite.' Of course it was his mother saying those kind words to me.

'I've never seen Edward like this about anyone Bella you're special he likes you actually its more than that he's falling in love you so stop doubting yourself and get out there before he thinks he's done something wrong. Before you go Bella I'm just so happy that you're making him happy I just want to thank you so much his eyes have never lit up like they do when he looks at you we love you Bella.'

'She's right Bella I'm so glad that he has someone to make him happy I love you.'

'Thank you guys I love you too Edward makes me so happy as well, he accepts who I am and he loves it I'm so happy. I thought I was bound to live by myself for my whole life.' I told them while wiping my face.

'Well goodbye dear have a good night and talk to Edward alright.'

Just as she uttered those last words Edward walked into the room.

'Bella we're going to leave soon.'

'Bye Elizabeth bye Sarah.' I said and waved until they left.

Edward sat on the bed next to me.

'So you were talking to mum and my sister.' He said and I couldn't quite figure out the emotion in his voice.

'Yeah I'm sorry they just appeared I didn't think about getting you in and I guess I really didn't think I'm so sorry Edward will you forgive me.' I asked pleadingly.

'Bella its fine I just thought it was kind of weird when you ignored me and started talking to thin air and its just kind of weird that your talking to my dead parents. I guess ill have to get used to the talking to thin thing since I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you hopefully Bella.'

'Edward are we together now or what.'

'Well I was going to wait till tonight but will you be my Girlfriend.'

'Yes.' I responded giggling as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss and I responded very eagerly.

'Just so you know I'm not normally like this after just one day.'

'I think you're acting perfectly fine after all I am acting the same way and you've already met my parents.' Edward said teasingly and we laughed together.

'I think we better go out there its nearly 8 they'll be getting impatient.'

'Do we have too Bella cant we just stay here.'

'Come on whiny bum time to go.' I said dragging him into the small room by our rooms.

'Finally guys, Bella haven't seen you for ages what you been doing in there extending the dorm.'

'Funny Emmet well if you've been waiting for ages lets get going.'

'YES! Finally let's just go.'

'Actually wait a second Emmet where are we going exactly I don't remember anyone telling me.'

'We're going to the ministry ok let's go.'

Off we went basically dragged by Emmet because he was so excited.

We arrived and Edward led me over to a booth to sit down.

'Do you want a drink beautiful.'Edward whispered in my ear.

'Whatever you want to get me handsome.'I said in a flirty tone.

'My pleasure, I can't deny a beautiful woman what she wants can I.'

Alice came and sat down with me as Jasper got her drink. Emmet and Rosalie just went straight to the dance floor.

'You and Edward are so cute together I knew this would happen from the moment I saw you two together. So after I left your room how did it go with Edward I saw him go in after a while I think he was a bit worried about you.'

'He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.' I answered her as we simultaneously squealed.

'OMG why didn't you tell me sooner he's going to take you on a date soon so that means all that shopping we did today is going to come in handy yay.'

She finished her little excited speech and the boys came back over with our drinks.

'I got you a pina colada hope you like it cos after we are going dancing baby.'

'I'll be ready.'

It didn't take long for Edward and I to finish our drinks and then Edward started pestering me to go out on the dance floor.

'I really am a horrible dancer Edward it will be a horrible experience for you.'

'Come on Bella I don't want to dance with anyone but you please pretty please.' He said his eyes pleading with me.

'Fine Edward but I warned you.'

We walked out onto the dancefloor and I started out with awkward moments and then I loosened up and Edward and I were dancing wonderfully and very sexily.

'You were saying Bella.' Edward whispered huskily in my ear after our first dance together.

And we spent the rest of the night dancing.

At the end of the night we had to part our ways and Edward and I got a sweet goodbye kiss before I was dragged away by the crazy girls.

'So!' they cried as we got in the car.

'That was amazing night thank you guys so much Edward and I are together and we have kissed a few times and that is absolutely everything so you wont be getting any more info.'

'I guess that's alright, but we will be expecting more next time. I'm tired what time is it?'

Alice asked as we got to our dorm.

'It's 3 in the morning.'

After we all walked into the dorm and collapsed into deep sleeps.

**Another chapter thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing please review again.**

**SnowPatrolVampire**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 9

**School starting and other adventures**

I woke up the morning after we went dancing to a loud knocking at the door and as I lift my head off the pillow the events of the night before come back to me. I temporarily forget about the doorknocker as I cant get the smile and the memories out of my head I am so lucky to have Edward. I finally realise the knocking keeps getting louder and more impatient.

'Right that's what woke me up in the first place.' I say out loud then wonder what the point of saying that to absolutely nobody.

I walk to the front and yell 'I'm coming I'm coming calm down.'

When I open the door an extremely handsome man is staring back at me.

'Edward!' I yell catapulting myself into his arms and giving him a big kiss, as he stumbles backward obviously not expecting me to do that.

'Wow so I guess you missed me just a little bit.' he says breathlessly giving me his gorgeous smile.

'Just a bit.' I replied as I tried to get down from clinging onto Edward feeling quite embarrassed.

'Oh no you don't Bella I quite like where you are at the moment.' He replies a big smirk present on his face.

'Let me down right now Edward.' I say quite pretending to be angry.

'I don't think that I will actually, I think I need another kiss.' He says pushing his lips toward mine.

'Uh ahh Edward.' I say placing a finger on his lips. 'I don't think you'll be getting any of that when you won't let me down from your arms.' Then I hear something from behind me.

'You tell him Bella. Stand your ground girl.' Then the voices collapse into giggles.

'Goodmorning ladies sleep well.' Edward says in his extremely polite tone.

'Why yes we did Edward and what exactly are you doing here this morning apart from ravishing our dear Bella.' Alice says.

'Alice.' I whine.

'What Bella we all know its true I was just the only one to say it out loud.'

'Well ladies I am planning on taking Bella away from you two for today to celebrate our last day of freedom before school starts.'

'Where are you taking me Edward.'

'I can't tell you that I just want to show you some places that I like. I've lived here all my life so I just want to show you everything that's special to me because you're special to me.'

'Oooooh Bella I can get you ready come on. Let her go Edward I need to get her ready for your day out together.'

Edward hastily let me drop to the ground as the evil pixie dragged me to my room.

'Alice you better hurry up because I don't want him to wait for ages. So do what you have to but do it fast alright.'

'Well I already bought you an outfit yesterday when we went shopping.'

'When did you get time to do that. Wait I don't even want to know just give it to me I'll yell when I'm done getting changed and you can do what you do best.'

I go into the bathroom and open the bag. 'At least she hasn't gone too overboard this time.'

I say as I pull the jeans and blue shirt out of the bag.

'I'm done Alice.' I say and before I'm even finished she barges through the door her arms full of different products.

'Hope you're not going to put all of that stuff on me, Alice.'

'Don't you want to look good for Edward. If you want to look good for him you'll have to be patient and yes I do need all this stuff. You won't be wearing all of this now some of this I also bought for you yesterday.'

A few minutes later and I am ready to go out with Edward for the day.

'Lets go Edward, where to first.' I ask grabbing his hand.

'Well you haven't had your breakfast I hope because that was what I was planning.' He says with his devastatingly beautiful crooked smile.

'Well I wasn't going to tell you this but since you mention it I did go and have breakfast with the guy across the hall. I say sarcastically.

'Well that's good because I just had breakfast with my other girlfriend.' He answers me in the same teasing tone.

'Well where shall we go then.'

'I know just the place but it's a secret before you ask where we are going.'

'Then you better hurry up Edward because I want to find out where we are going.' I say tugging on his hand.

'We need a car to get there so we can take mine since you don't know where we are going or else we might just end up lost.' When he finishes we arrive at his car and share one hell of an amazing kiss.

'What was that for Edward, not that I didn't like it just what was it for.'

'Since we had our first kiss at this very door of this very car I plan to continue that tradition. If that's alright with you of course.'

'I can't see how I can refuse getting a kiss from my handsome boyfriend every time we go in his car. I'll just have to make sure that we go in your car more often, you might never see the inside of my car now Edward.'

'I can't say I would be opposed to that either Bella.' He replies opening the door to the car for me.

'Lets go Edward.'

'I'm already breaking the speed limit Bella. Trust me the place we are going is not that exciting.'

'I'm not excited about breakfast Edward I want to find out about what happens after breakfast you know about where we are going all the rest of the day.'

'Well we're here Bella.'

I look out the window to see where Edward has taken me. 'Edward we're at McDonalds, this is your surprise breakfast.'

'Why yes Bella don't you know that they have the best Mcmuffin breakfasts.'

'Fine Edward but the rest of the day better be a lot better than this amazing breakfast.'

'It will be.'

After we finished our amazing breakfast at mcd's (not) we carried on our journey to god knows where.

'Edward we've been driving for ages its lunch time now how much longer until we get there.'

'Just a bit longer Bella and where we are going we will be having a lunch that I prepared earlier.'

Half an hour later

'Bella we're here honey,'

I open my eyes and look around and all I can see is a forest and a dirt road.

'Edward where are we?'

'We are at one of my favourite places I'll grab the picnic basket and then we are going for a walk. Just a short one don't worry.'

He grabbed the basket and my hand and we walked off through the forest not on any path.

'Edward this isn't a path are you sure you know where we are going I don't really want to get lost in the middle of the forest.'

'I know where I'm going.'

A few minutes later and we were In the most beautiful part of any forest I have ever seen.

'Oh Edward this is beautiful.'

'I brought you here because this is where I come to think and I want to share it with you. If you ever get too overwhelmed with ghosts then you can come here nobody knows this spot so you can have alone time without everyone and the ghosts.'

'Edward you are so thoughtful.'

Then we sat down to eat a very late lunch.

'I have one more place to take you today then I will take you home to get an early night before your first day of school.' Edward says when we get back in the car.

After a short drive we ended up outside a house.

'This is my house I got it when I turned 18 and since I have no family left I get it.'

'Oh Edward its beautiful. Why don't you live here instead of the dorm.'

'I left as soon as I turned 18 too many memories.I wanted to bring you here because you're my family now and on day you and I will live here together.'

'Edward I don't want to scare you by saying this but, I love you. I know its only been a couple of days but I feel so strongly towards you.'

That's when Edward cut of my rambling by touching our lips together.

'I love you too Bella so much and I'm so happy to know that you feel the same way.'

After he finished we sealed our newfound love with a kiss.

'Lets go inside Edward the neighbours are probably watching.'

Edward led me inside and as soon as we got in the door there they were his family all standing there.

'We're here to say goodbye.' Elizabeth says speaking for all of them.

'Tell him its time.'

'Edward your family is here they say that its time for them to say goodbye.' I tell him tears forming in my eyes.

'What they cant go I need them.'

'Tell him that we have to go he doesn't need us anymore.' I repeat the information to Edward.

'If you need to go then I need to let you go.'

'You have found the one thing we needed to see before we can cross over. Love.' I repeat to Edward.

'I'm gonna miss you guys so much I love you.'

'I love you too son.' Edward Sr says.

'Your dad just crossed over Edward.'

'I love you Edward make me proud ok?' Sarah says.

'Your sister just crossed as well.'

'Edward we will be there when you two marry and when you have your children but Bella wont be able to see us then because we will be watching from above I love you son.'

'Your mum just crossed.' I say as I repeat the information.

Edward collapses with tears as soon as he hears that his mum, the last one to go has left.

'Edward how about you and me stay here tonight and spend a night in your family home it might make you feel better.'

'I love you so much Bella thank you for staying with me.'

I make a quick call to Alice and then Edward and I spend the night comforting each other.

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.**

**SnowPatrolVampire**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 10 School

I wake up with the sun streaming through the thin curtains piercing into my eyes and warm familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

I turn around and my eyes meet a pair of gorgeous glimmering green eyes.

'I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up.' Edward murmurs to me.

'How could I stay asleep when such a handsome man was sleeping s close to me.' And that was when I really looked around me we seemed to be in the upstairs part of the house in what I now noticed was an extremely comfortable bed, in fact the most comfortable bed that I had ever slept in.

'Wait a second Edward I don't remember falling asleep in here or even seeing this room before.'

'I brought you up here before I fell asleep you deserve to sleep comfortably after last night.'

Oh god he is so sweet last night was tougher for him though.

'What about you Edward how are you feeling.'

'I'm fine I think that I already accepted that they were gone but last night I just let out a bucketful of emotion that I had been holding back because I didn't want to believe that I was alone in this life. Last night I found that I'm not, I have you and because of that of that love we share I will never be alone.'

'Oh Edward I love you so much.' I tell him with tears shining in my eyes and his.

Then he moves towards me getting closer when I didn't even think that moving closer was possible and then our lips meet and I feel all of our love pouring into the kiss and I never want to stop.

We stay like that for a while trying hard to stay in our own little world where nothing can touch us.

'Bella.' Edward says pulling away breathing hard.

'Bella, unfortunately we are starting school today so we have to start getting ready you have class at 10 and so do I and its 9 already.' He says his breathing returning to normal again and a crooked smile on his handsome face.

'Do we have it cant be that important it's just the first day.' I say pouting slightly.

'On the contrary Bella today is almost the most important day of the year and we are both on scholarships are we not. A first day is a first impression of how appreciative we are of being given this opportunity that we would not have otherwise had.'

'Oh why do you always have to be right. I guess I should get going do you want to have breakfast out before I have to go back to my dorm.'

'Of course why don't we go to the place around the corner.'

'Sounds great even though I have no idea what place you're talking about. Can you show me where the bathroom is I need to freshen up if we're going out.'

He chuckled and answered 'see that door that's the ensuite of this room so go right through there, no possibility of getting lost.'

'You never know I could surprise you and be the first.'

'That wouldn't surprise me Bella you never seem to anymore as I learn that everything is possible with you which definitely makes my life more exciting.'

'Yeah well get used to it because its going to be really hard to try and get me out of your life now that I'm in it so you better find it exciting.'

'Can't say that I mind you being here forever and I have no intention of letting you get away from me.'

'Well you're going to have to let me go right now so that I can get ready for our breakfast date.' I tell him as he reluctantly lets go of me.

I walk through the door and cant help but just be amazed again as I walk into a bathroom that looks like it was stolen from the Hilton.

I look into the mirror and see my bird nest of hair and decide to try out the luxurious Edward can wait a few minutes longer.

It doesn't take long for me to get ready for my first day of college and I can't help but feel a little bit nervous. Edward was right when he said this day is very important what if I make a mistake? What if my teachers don't like me? Oh god what if I flunk out? These questions kept circulating around my mind as Edward calls out.

'Bella we have to get going now or else we'll be late for school.'

I quickly composed myself and walked out of the bathroom. I mustn't have composed myself as well as I thought I had because as soon as I got out of their Edward got a worried look on his face.

'Bella is everything ok.'

'I'm just worried about starting school and failing or the teachers not liking me or what if I lose my scholarship.'

'Oh Bella you're going to be just fine I'm going to be right there with you. You're not going to fail because you are the most intelligent, gorgeous and caring woman I know and everything is going to be fine, so are you ok now love.'

'Thank you Edward, how is it that you always know how to make me feel better.'

'Bella you just need to be more confident with yourself and you wont even need me for that anymore.'

As he finished talking I look at the clock and see that it is already half past nine.

'We really need to get going Edward.'

'I know we were going to go out for breakfast but when you were getting ready I went out and got us some food.'

'Thanks Edward lets eat.'

After we finished eating we quickly hopped into the car and went off to school. We arrived and I realised that we had to go our separate ways.

'I don't want to leave you Edward.'

'Its only for a few hours Bella its alright. If its any consolation I'm going to miss you so much ok but I have to go learn to be a doctor.'

He leans in for a kiss and our lips touch and we share the most passionate kiss ever.

'Wow.' We both say as we pull away from the kiss.

'See you later Bella miss you already.'

'Miss you too Edward.' I say as I start to hurry into my dorm to change my clothes which thank goodness Alice has set on the end of my bed with a note on top.

Bella

_I picked these clothes out for you so you _

_Better wear them._

_P.S. I'm going to hear all about last night _

_When you get back from class._

_Alice_

Thank goodness for Alice.

**Thanks for reading sorry it took a while to for this chapter teachers decided to make us have a lot of tests and homework before the holidays at the end of the term. In NZ we have 4 terms with a big end of year holiday and two weeks between each term so it's the end of term 3 now so I have two weeks off in case you don't know how it works here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 11

**Alice must know all**

Thanks to Alice's sixth sense I managed to get ready and walk into class right before the professor. Though when I walked in the door and sat in one of the many monotonous seats in the lecture hall something felt different. Then I realised what it was.

A boy about twenty was standing up right in front of me and you are probably thinking what is so unusual about that a 20 year old man at college. But the lecturer started the introduction to our English literature class as he would have any other day and the young man was ignored.

That's right our little visitor is a ghost. I watched hardly listening to the professor as the ghost hovered around him and just stood there not saying anything watching carefully over his shoulder.

Trying to listen to the professor became even more useless as I had to sit there trying to figure out how they were related to each other friends or enemies or were they acquainted at all.

I worried about this all through class and then when it was finally over I put away my laptop on which I had not written anything. I waited and decided to move slow as I thought about so many things that were running through my head.

I walked out of the classroom leaving the mysteriously quiet ghost and his chosen person to haunt.

Much to my surprise outside the classroom was Edward standing with a giant goofy grin on his face as he comes toward me.

"So Bella how was your first class mine was brilliant he is taking me for a few classes and I found out that basically everyone in my class are also doing a medical degree. Bella what's wrong do you not like your professor or something."

"Oh its nothing like that my class was fine sort of."

"What do you mean sort of. Wait I know that look there is a ghost in your class isn't there."

"Yeah." I answered sounding quite depressed.

"Oh Bella you know I'll be there for you, you don't have to do this by yourself." Edward whispers bending down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you Edward but speaking of other horrible things Alice wants to commandeer me for a chat about what happened last night and why I didn't come home."

"Can't you just get out of it and come and spend the rest of the day with your boyfriend whom you love and we can have more fun than you would with Alice."

"I cant, I owe Alice this morning I only made it to class on time because of her she put my outfit out all ready on my bed."

"What about me I helped get you to school on time to it was mostly me but she gets to hang out with you because she got your outfit."

"Yes but I seem to remember you were the one who distracted me in the first place and made me be running late so yes Alice does win. Alice and me will probably go to lunch and talk and then I'll be all yours."

"I just don't think that I can last without you for that long."

"You'll live Edward." A scarily high pitched voice said coming out of nowhere.

"Why hello Alice I guess I can relinquish Bella into your evil clutches now. Bye love." He says giving me a sweet tender kiss on the lips.

"When did that start." Alice squeals.

"What do you mean the kissing because I think you know when that started."

"No he called you love that means he loves you when did he tell you. OMG he told you last night didn't he I bet it was romantic."  
"Alice if you keep blurting out everything I have to tell you then why are we going out to lunch."

"Ok I'll keep quiet but you have to tell me every detail. Hurry up and get in my car I really want to get to get to the restaurant already."

**A few minutes later. . . . . . . . . . **

"So." Alice burst out as soon as we ordered. "Tell me starting from the beginning.'

And then I went over every detail.

"So does that mean that you are both going to move into the house together and leave me all alone."

"I don't know Alice its up to Edward if he's ready enough to live there or not."

"But if you moved out I wouldn't be alone because I would just get Jasper to move in with me so don't let me hinder you."

"Well I'll think about it if he asks."

"I have to get going because I'm meeting Jasper but we have to make this a regular thing we used to hang out all the time. I know that things are different now that we are at college but we should always find time to talk without the boys and then next time Rose should come too."

"Ok bye Alice." I tell her giving her a hug.

I call Edward and then he comes and takes me to his dorm.

"Bella there's something that I have to discuss with you alright."

"Sure Edward what is it can't be anything too bad so don't worry alright calm down don't get all tensed up honey."  
"Well it is kind of a big thing. Would you be opposed to moving into my house with me. I just want to be closer to my family and feeling closer too my family is much better when I'm with you because you are my family."

"Stop rambling honey of course I'll move in with you why would you ever think otherwise."

"Oh Bella you have made me the happiest man alive. We can move in right away if you want I mean all of the stuff is there and the we can pack a suitcase each to take with us so that you don't ditch me for Alice again."  
"Oh Edward this all just sounds like a dream. I need to make absolutely sure though before we move that you have nothing against my ghost seeing powers. I don't think that I can have a relationship with someone if they aren't going to fully support me with my powers."

"Bella I will give you help in absolutely anything you need and I will support you fully and most importantly I will defend what you can do to anyone who objects."

"We sound like this is a marriage not an evening between a couple who haven't even known each other for a week."

"Do you feel like we are moving too fast Bella because if you do I can slow right down if I need to as long as we stay together which I know we will forever it doesn't matter what pace we go at."  
"That's sweet Edward you're unbelievably romantic but that's just the thing I feel like we have been together for our whole lives. Do you believe that we will be together forever Edward."

"I feel the exact same way that you do I love you so much."

"Alright I think that we should finish the cheesy moment over now."

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you too Edward."

And with that we shared a very passionate kiss.

"So this morning you were telling me that you had a few interesting people in your class does that mean that you made some friends. Because even if you talked to one person you did better than because I was too fixated on the ghost in my class and I didn't even talk to him."

"I talked to quite a few people in my class and I made a few friends, the first ones that I have made in the time that my family has died."

"Edward that is amazing I am so happy that you have made such a turn around since I have met you."

"You know its only because of you Bella."

And that ended our first day of college as we spent another romantic night in Edwards house this time a lot happier.

**The end of another chapter its been a while sorry ******


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 12

**How to deal with a ghost 101**

BPOV

I can't get to sleep that night I just feel so overwhelmed with Edward and I starting our own little family together and our own house.

It really surprised me that night when we announced to our friends that we were moving in together and they just moved into action.

Emmett was the best help of course carrying the bed by himself and all the other pieces of furniture Edward owned as I didn't own any. It still surprises me now lying right next to Edward on our bed (that's right **our **bed) that he is actually real. I didn't expect us to be able to move in together so fast. His house is so great and absolutely huge with about 6 bedrooms and most of those had their own bathrooms as well.

Well it's easy to fall asleep now that everything is out in the air.

**6 am the next morning. . . . . . . . . **

Ever woken up with that feeling of fear that someone is watching you. Well try multiplying that by a million and then add the fact that someone is really there and that is about how I felt when I woke up the next morning.

There he was the 20 year old surfer dude that was staring at the professor the morning before was now staring at me this time.

" I know you can see me you were in the English literature class this morning who are you and how can you see me. Nobody else has ever been able to see me before." Surfer dude says.

" I'm Bella I can see ghosts as it happens, I'm also new to town that's probably why you've never seen me before. I can help you cross over because you obviously have some unfinished business. Also if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" I ask trying to sound professional.

" The names Jake black and what makes you think I need your help. I can do anything and I certainly don't need your help because I don't want to cross over."

"You need my help Jake because you can't talk to people and you need to cross over because you can't stay here you have to cross over."

Then suddenly he zooms over looking very threatening.

" I don't need your help lady and if you try and cross me over again it might be you who needs the help crossing yourself over."

And with that he was gone.

Why can't they all just be easy and reasonable sometimes you just don't realise how hard it is when you're the only person who can see ghosts in a town.

Unfortunately I'm not a very strong person and as soon as Jake left the tears started rolling down my face.

Edward, always seeming to know when I was upset promptly rolled over and wrapped his arms arms around me.

"Hey Bella are you alright honey."

"I'm alright just the ghost came around and he doesn't really want any help."

"What did he say? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Edward I'm just fine but he did threaten me a bit."

"You can't help everyone Bella especially those that don't want help."

"I'm still going to help him Edward whether he likes it or not because in the end we all need to cross over and we all need someone to talk to."

"I know Bella that's part of the reason I love you, you care about everybody even if they don't deserve it."

"Well I don't have any classes today so I think I'm going to research the ghost, Jake Black at least I managed to get his name from our short and not so sweet conversation."

"Well I have classes all day today with a 1 and a half hour lunch break so I'm going to miss you."

"I think you can last without me for today Edward."

"I might be able to if I can work out how to let go of you to go and have a shower now. I still cant believe that we managed to get all moved in last night I can't wait to have so many firsts here with you. I can see us here with our children playing in the yard."

"Really do you think about us in the future married living here with children."

"What do you think that I'm thinking about that too soon."

" No Edward I think that you're incredibly sweet most guys are complete relationship phobics."

"Well you're enough to make even the most scared males change into wanting to marry you in seconds darling with your gorgeous looks and cute smile."

"I love you so much but you need to get into the shower or you will be late for school." I tell him giving him a quick peck on the cheek before jumping out of bed and walking down our staircase to make my gorgeous boyfriend breakfast.

I was just putting the breakfast onto plates when big warm arms wrapped themselves around my middle.

"Well hello gorgeous did you have a nice shower." I ask Edward as I turn around and stretch my arms around his neck.

"Smells delicious darling I think I could get used to this." Edward tells me kissing me passionately.

"Mmmmmm Edward I think I could get used to that."

"Well I think that maybe this relationship is working out very well."

Then we sat down and enjoyed the delicious breakfast I had prepared. After a quick but passionate kiss Edward went out the door to go to his day of classes.

I decided to look up on google Jake Black, maybe if I knew how he died then I could manage to get him to talk to me and cross over.

When I put it into google and pressed enter I got many interesting result such as Black family disgraced by manslaughter charge against son.

It seems as though Jake smashed up the professor and lost everything.

Then mysteriously he was found in the swamp and the professor was heavily suspected but there was no evidence for this so the professor was let go and nobody was ever charged.

Well I guess that's a good reason to be angry with someone.

After I managed to figure this all out it was almost time for Edwards break so I decided to take a break from the ghost hunting and made Edward a lovely picnic lunch.

When I got to his class it was perfect timing and we went and had a perfect, romantic lunch.

Hope you liked this chapter sorry it's been so long and it might be a long while till the next chapter as we are going away for Christmas. So hopefully I'll manage to add another chapter in another month.

Thanks for reading and I saw the twilight movie finally yesterday and I thought it was AWESOME!!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS have a great one!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thanks to caww for reviewing last chapter I really appreciated it and you'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

Chapter 13

**How can I decide?**

BPOV

Today was the day, the day of what you might ask. The day that I have my second English literature class. I have to tell my teacher something that will most likely make him think I'm crazy and I'll never get to get a job anywhere.

That's right I am going to tell my teacher that I can see ghosts and that the boy everyone thinks that he killed is haunting him in our classroom. Oh joy.

Edward had to be up early this morning and off as part of one of his medical classes to watch a complicated surgery. I'm so proud of him because only 6 people get chosen to take that class every year because the teachers believe that they are the top students and get to get a bit of hands on experience while still in college.

So now I'm stuck in our house by myself having a complete mental breakdown and seriously thinking about faking a sicky.

"No I'm not going to let him beat me. This is my world not his anymore and he's not going to scare me into changing the way I live my life." Yeah girl power. Wait why was I just having a big conversation with myself out loud.

Well that doesn't matter nobody heard me. But now it's time to get out of my moping clothes and face another bright beautiful day.

It takes a while for my hand me down Honda civic to start working, I think it might finally be starting to die. Time to buy a new car maybe.

I don't have my English lit class until the afternoon so when I get to school I walk into my first class of the day. The class is an orientation class where basically nothing happens and it is the worst class as everyone just mucks around. This of course was why I had to take my book to this class every time.

After Class. . . . . . . . . . . .

After class my phone rang with the familiar don't worry be happy tune screaming through my bag. When I pick it up I see Edwards smiling face staring back at me.

"Why hello handsome, what have I done to deserve this phone call?"

"Well if I have timed this right the my lovely girlfriend will just be getting out of her class and will be finding herself famished."

"Oh is that right."

"Well yes I do believe that I am right. Aren't I always."

"Then what are you going to do for said hungry girlfriend."

"I might take her to my house get some good take out and cuddle up with her on the couch and eat it with while whispering sweet nothings in her ear."  
"Mmmmm well where can I apply to be that lucky woman."

"Just go home to our house. Oh wait ….. you like Chinese right."

"Sounds perfect Edward I'll see you there. Love you."

"Love you too see you about half an hour."

Half an hour later. . . . . . **( sorry if you're getting annoyed with these)**

I was waiting for Edward to arrive when the doorbell went so I went slowly to answer it half depressed that Edward hadn't come yet.

And was immediately shocked to see who it was.

"Edward what are you doing this is your house. Woah what are you doing?" I half yell at him as he sweeps me up into his arms.

"Well I heard that a lady at this address ordered a romantic date at her house cuddled on the couch with Chinese food."

" Man you're a cheeseball Edward."

"Well I managed to come up with this on my own." He says as he puts me down on the couch and fiddles around with the dvd player.

That is when the familiar opening scenes of Romeo and Juliet came onto the screen.

"Edward, you really do listen." I say as I lean in and give him a passionate kiss.

"It doesn't stop there love, I also got you your favourite Chinese. Bami Goreng."

And those were the last words between us as we settled in on the couch.

As the credits rolled on Romeo and Juliet I couldn't help but sigh at the thought of having to go back for my English lit class.

"What's wrong love that was one heavy sigh."

"I don't want to go back to school." I whined to him.

"Am I going to have to drag you there kicking and screaming love."

"No I'm a big girl Edward not a baby."

And with that I gave him one last peck before saying goodbye to him and shuffling slowly hopefully not towards my death.

When I got to class Jake wasn't there and I so I really got to enjoy my favourite class. Towards the end of the class I started getting this horrible feeling in my stomach.

Now is the time when I have to decide whether I am going to tell him or not. Then I am suddenly pulled from my reverie.

"Excuse me, you with the brown hair."

I look up and point to myself as if asking me?

"Yes you what is your name." The professor yells loudly.

"Bella Swan Professor." I say feeling the blush creep up my cheeks.

"What are you hoping to be when you leave college."

"I want to be a writer sir."

"Well now how do you expect to become that when you aren't listening in my class hmm. It seems that is the end of the class you can make it up to me next time Miss Swan."

That's when something clicked inside my brain and I decided. I have to talk to him I don't care what he says because I am determined.

I start walking down the stairs and everyone has already left and the professor is packing up.

"Excuse me Professor there's something important I want to tell you." I yell to him.

That is when all hell breaks loose. That's right Jake turned up.

"I'm giving you one chance you don't say anything to him and I'll let you be able to speak."

I carry on, I'm not going to let him ruin my life.

"Alright I see you've made your choice."

And what happened after that I don't know because that's when my world went black.

The end of another chapter thanks for reading and maybe a review would be nice. I enabled non member reviews in case anyone wants to know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**So sorry the wait has been so long thanks to caww, DreamingofEdward, and Pixie Freak for reviewing last chapter I really appreciated it.**

Chapter 14 Things are not always as they seem

"Bella, Bella come on come on wake up or we are going to have to take you to a hospital."

What is going on did that person that sounds freakily like my professor say they are going to take me to the hospital? All right I'm definitely awake now.

I open my eyes enough to see that I am exactly where I last remember being, at my literature class about to tell my professor who is the one in front of me about Jake.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright Miss Swan you just seemed to fall without tripping or anything I think that you might have fainted not that I'm any medical expert."

"I'm fine Professor but there's still something I want to talk to you about."

"Don't worry about it you just had a tumble and everybody day dreams every now and then, consider it already forgotten."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about Professor."

"Well then what is it. It must be pretty important if it can't wait until tomorrow."

"It is. This is going to sound crazy but you're in danger."

"I think that you have the wrong person because I am definitely in no danger. I'll see you next week in class I hope that you will be feeling better by then. Goodbye."

"Wait, just answer one question."

That caught her attention and she stopped and stared at me, waiting.

"Did you kill Jake Black."

"What has he got to do with any of this. As you just pointed out he is in fact dead and we all know he can't harm me from where he is now."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to explain myself to you. The police did not charge me, they let me go. There was not a single bit of evidence to show that I did anything."

"Apart from the fact that you were the one standing by the body of him when the ambulance and police got there. There is also the fact that ever since he died you have been experiencing weird occurrences that you can't explain Professor. Well I can explain them."

"Who are you? And how do you know what has been happening to me? Explain yourself."

"I'm just an ordinary girl with an extraordinary gift. I can see and talk to ghosts and I know that Jake has been following you and he's not very happy. So that is why I need to know did you do it or did you not. I need to be in on this secret if we're going to get this sorted out today. Then you can go back to how your life used to be before Jake. Isn't that what you want?"

"Oh god this is so much to deal with right now but somehow I believe you, follow me back to my office and we can get this all sorted out."

As we walked together I figured by her walk that this was going to be a lot of time out of my day so I sent Edward a txt.

Honey I'll be late home tonight

_got some ghost work to do with _

_prof miss you love you lots._

_Bella I'll miss you the whole _

_time try and get home as soon _

_as you can love you._

"Bella are you coming?"

"Yes sorry I was just sending my boyfriend a message so he doesn't expect me home so soon because I think this is going to take a while."

"That's good the story is rather long. So I guess I better start it then. I don't want you to judge me but Jake and I sort of had a relationship, even though its not allowed. We really loved each other but I decided we should wait until both of our careers weren't on the line. It is fair to say that it didn't go down so well with Jake he thought that that meant I didn't love him anymore and I was trying to let him down easy. I wasn't Bella I really loved him I just didn't want his future jeopardised."

"I completely understand you just wanted to protect him from the horrible people that can look at a relationship and just judge you straight away."

"Thank you Bella. I guess if you found out about his death then you probably know what happened after that.

He bashed me up a little bit and I know its stupid but even after that I still loved him. Then I only stopped loving him when my best friend told me from her point of view about Jake.

I ignored her and I lost her friendship. I completely isolated myself from all of my friends and my family and then one day I looked at my life and wondered why I did it all.

I realised that I didn't love him at all I loved who he was before when we were happy. After he hit me everyone told me to stay away and in the end I lost them. He was the only one I had left so I went and met up with him and he said that unless I told him I loved him he would kill himself.

I knew that he wouldn't do it and I was right but then he fell by accident and it all happened so fast and then I had nobody. But not just that I was a suspect for murder."

"You're lying you bitch!"  
"Professor Jake is here and he says you're lying."

"No I'm telling the truth I wouldn't lie to you Bella after I told you everything else what would be the point in lying."

"I believe you Professor. Jake you need to cross over there's nothing here for you now we want you to leave before you wreck even more lives."

"I haven't wrecked anyone's lives and I think it's you that needs to go you meddling little girl she doesn't need your help but I think you might be needing her help."

That was when I flew across the office my head smashing open on her filing cabinet.

"I said you need to go Jake."

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it little girl you can't touch me, nobody can you can't stop me so don't even try you've already failed."

I try to get up even though my head is throbbing. The next thing I know he's on me smashing me and I feel like I'm getting run over by a car.

"No Jake stop it don't hurt Bella its me you want isn't it."

"I want to do that when nobody else is around so nobody is around to hear you scream. Stop talking to me I'm trying to finish Bella off and by the looks of things I'm almost done."

I don't think I can hold on much longer I feel so weak I can feel myself fading and as I'm going I can hear some familiar voices.

"You leave my daughters girlfriend alone you big bully you're coming with us into the light where you can't harm anyone anymore."

And then I was gone. . . . . .

Beep Beep Beep beep beep

What is that god-awful noise I'm trying to sleep here you think people would be a bit more considerate.

I slowly open my eyes and realise that Jake beat me oh my god am I dead. But then I realised that wait is that Edward.

"Edward where am I?"

"Oh Bella thank god you're awake I thought you were just talking to your professor and the next thing I know the police are calling me saying that you're in the hospital and somebody had beaten you up. I was so scared Bella, honey who did this to you there was only the professor their and they say that she doesn't have the strength needed to do this."

"Edward I'm fine honest and to answer the last question it was Jake and I love you."

"Oh Bella I love you too sweetheart I understand why the professor didn't know now."

"Now I have a question for you, what's the damage Edward?"

"Well you're probably going to be in here for a while a week the doctors think. You've got a broken leg a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs, plus all the stitches you needed for all your cuts especially that nasty one on your head."

"Oh man I don't want to have to stay in here for that long Edward."  
"Well I see you're still my same beautiful Bella."

"Edward before I talk to the other guys can you get the professor in here I want to talk to her about something that happened before I wound up here."

"Will do darling I love you and I'm so glad that you're alright."

Then he was gone and the Professor was walking through the bland dreary doors to come and see me.

"Hello Professor are you alright."

"I'm fine Bella but how are you feeling I mean you're the on who was attacked you shouldn't be asking if I'm alright it should be the other way round. Unless you're talking about emotionally then I'm a mess and I'm not sure how I'm going to pick up the pieces."

"I have a few ideas about the mental state but right now I have a few things to tell you that might just help you straight away."

"Thank you so much Bella last night you taking the beating for me is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well you've already been through it plus I'm a natural klutz so I'm used to getting these types of injuries. Now you don't need to worry Jake is not going to be bothering you anymore."

"Really Bella that is so fantastic will you tell me what happened because I'm obviously out of the loop since I'm not a ghost whisperer like you."

"Ghost whisperer I like sounds like my superhero name. Anyway I'm getting of the point, He was forced into the light by some of my other ghost buddies.

Sometimes ghosts can do that when a ghost doesn't want to stop hurting people and just generally wreaking havoc. He was the most severe ghosts I've ever met and the first one that has ever had to be forcefully taken into the other side. From there though he can't come back but those that have genuine good intentions can come back.

That's how I was saved Edwards parents came back to forcefully take Jake with them."

"Thank you so much Bella, after all you've done for me is there anything that I can possibly do for you anything you need I'll give it to you."

"Maybe an extension on that paper I have to write." I say laughing with her.

"Well that I can do. I better go so you can have some time with your friends. Get well soon Bella."

"Before you go Professor I think you should get in touch with your family and friends, you shouldn't have to be alone just because of a stupid guy. If you start from the bottom I'm sure they will be willing to make the effort for it to be the way it used to be. And hey maybe you'll meet a non-psycho guy who will make you happy for the rest of your life."

"I hope that I can find someone to be happy with like you are with Edward you two are so sweet. He refused to leave you, you know he said that his face should be the first one you should see when you wake up like it will be for the rest of your lives. Bye and good luck, I'll be seeing you in class as soon as you are better. I'll save you a seat on the bottom so there's no stairs to climb, that's another thing I can do for you."

After she walked out I could just tell that she was going to be ok she could do it I have full confidence in her and you never know maybe we might become sort of friends. As much of a friend that you can be to the professor who gives you all your grades both good and bad. Hopefully there wouldn't be any bad grades though.

Then my peace was officially shattered as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward all come crashing through the doors.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Bella man this place has a bad colour scheme I mean it's so boring and sterile don't you think."

Alice asked everyone.

Then simultaneously we all cracked up.

"What's so funny about that guys, Jasper why are you laughing."

"I wasn't honey I just had something caught in my throat."

"Man you're so whipped Jasper." Came the boisterous call from none other than Emmett.

"Well I can see that my time in here is going to be full of fun." I said with a smile on my face.

Then we were interrupted.

"Excuse me this is too many people one of you can stay but the rest of you will have to leave."

The grumpy nurse tells us.

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave. You two try and get some sleep."

"And remember to be safe." Of course that last remark had to come from Emmett.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow."

"So my beautiful Bella how are you doing this evening?"

"I'm fine but there's something I should tell you about what happened tonight."

"What is it darling?"  
"Last night the only reason Jake stopped because other ghosts dragged him through the light. It was your parents and your sister Edward they came back through the light to protect me I mean I don't even know why."

"It's because they love you Bella, not as much as I love you but I think that would be just plain creepy if they did. They love you because you love me when I was younger my parents would tell me that one day they were going to have another daughter because it would be the wonderful women I would fall in love with. "

"They really told you that my parents hardly even talked to me and yours talk to you about love. I'm so glad they love me Edward because I count them, you, and our friends as my family since my parents think that I am a freak. They told me never to talk to them again after I are our children going to think, they are never going to have grandparents."

"Everything will be fine my love and we'll just have to make up for the Grandparents thing by having heaps of Aunties and Uncles for them."

"Oh Edward I love you sooo much. So when do you think you can get me out of here really."

"As longs as you are on bed rest I think my chances are pretty good at getting you out of here pretty soon actually only if you promise to stay in bed too."

And then we fell asleep together on the tiny uncomfortable hospital bed, happy that another ghost was out of our lives.

**The end of another chapter thank you for reading and possibly reviewing. I tried to make it extra long to make up for the 2 months it took me to put this chapter up. Thanks again.**

**SnowPatrolVampire**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Temporary Happiness**

_Previously_

"_Everything will be fine my love and we'll just have to make up for the Grandparents thing by having heaps of Aunties and Uncles for them."_

"_Oh Edward I love you sooo much. So when do you think you can get me out of here really."_

"_As longs as you are on bed rest I think my chances are pretty good at getting you out of here pretty soon actually only if you promise to stay in bed too."_

_And then we fell asleep together on the tiny uncomfortable hospital bed, happy that another ghost was out of our lives._

BPOV

That beeping is still there and I feel the lumpy bed underneath me. Mmmmm I've got something all the other patients don't have though a sexy green eyed man beside me. As everything around me is still fuzzy I make out some familiar voices.

"Look at them aren't they soo cute "Obviously Alice only she would say something as clichéd as that.

"Emmett why don't you snuggle up to me like that, I just get snores as loud as a bear and drooling."So true Rose, Emmett is a pig. Man I really hope Edwards not like that.

"Hey I resent that Rose I do not drool when I sleep, only when I see you, you sexy woman." Typical Emmett.

"Oh Em you're so sweet." Also typical Rose.

"You're not seriously falling for that are you Rose? And really would you stop going on about how cute Edward and I are Alice."My voice manages to rasp out.

"Oh Bellsy you're awake." Emmett's voice booms out.

"Shhh Emmett Edwards still asleep you'll wake him up." I whisper scold him.

"Oh I'm awake alright love, I've just been trying to keep you to myself for as long as I could before I have to share you with everyone else. Besides do you know how cute you are when you're asleep?" Edward says gently to me, his voice tickling my ear. Earning the desired effect from me as my cheeks shoot up in flames.

"Aw see there you go again, how am I not supposed to comment on how cute you are when you go and do that." Alice whines.

"You'll just have to try darlin'." Jasper tells her sweetly and Alice's face turns into the well known pout.

"Oh my goodness Bella you've been awake for so long and we've been talking about nothing really and we haven't even asked how you're feeling or even what's wrong with you."

Alice says her face suddenly changing from the pout to a frown in no time.

"Turn that frown upside down Alice, I'm fine It's only a broken leg and It doesn't hurt well maybe a little bit. But apart from that I'm absolutely fine everything's going to be okay."

I reason with her.

"Bella how can you say that of course a broken legs a big deal, I knew I should have gotten a doctor as soon as you woke up and now you're in pain and it's all my fault."

Edward cries.

"It's fine Edward she's had a million broken legs before, she's clumsy remember, it happens. She's only in a little bit of pain; Emmett will go get the Doctor right now. Hey it's alright you're gonna have to learn to be a bit more calm though about Bella getting hurt because by the time we finish college she's going to be on a first name basis with every Doctor in this hospital."

Rosalie calmly says trying to reason with Edward.

"I'll go and get the Doctor right now Edward." Emmett says gruffly, at least having enough common sense to call Edward by his whole name.

"Just because she's clumsy doesn't mean that I have to learn to deal with the fact that she is going to be in pain a lot. I can protect her from that. I'll make sure that she is never hurt like this again." Edward says holding onto his anger.

"I don't want to be looked after Edward I'm not a little child and you can't save me from myself so just deal with it or get out of here." I say rather hotly.

"Fine Bella if you don't want me here I might as well just leave then." Edward says swiftly moving himself off the bed and storming out the door, almost bumping into Emmett and the Doctor in the process.

And at that moment my emotional wall comes tumbling down and the tears pour down my cheeks.

"Bella it's going to be okay he's just a little upset that he wasn't there to save you. He's a man they've all got these macho/caveman streaks inside of them once he actually thinks about everything he'll come running back here as fast as his legs can take him." Alice comforts me with words that I know are true.

"I'm not sure he'll be able to run back here though because it looks like you're doing a lot better Miss Swan. I'm going to just prescribe you some pain killers and once you've filled out the discharge papers you are free to go. But please try and take it easy we want that leg to heal up nice and smoothly. So no sports or a lot of physical activity." The Doctor says making us all laugh.

"I think we can manage to keep Bella away from all physical activity Doc." Emmett says barely able to get it out without laughing.

"Alright then I'll get the discharge papers." She says happily.

The discharge papers took no time at all and soon I was back in Alice's car zooming towards Edwards house, hopefully it is still mine too.

I can't help but feel so completely nervous and scared as I push my finger to the door bell button.

Edward quickly comes to the door and as it opens Edward sees my face and soon I'm wrapped up in the warmth that is him.

"I'm so sorry Bella can you ever forgive me? I just love you so much that seeing you in any pain at all no matter how small just teared me up inside, I just, I love you Bella and that's all there is to it." He says sweetly in my ear and I have to force myself not to melt into a puddle right there.

"There's nothing to forgive, I love you too Edward. It's just one of those things, like the ghosts that you're going to have to deal with, I'm clumsy and that's never going to change. I know you'll never be okay with seeing me hurt but you're going to have to relax about the whole thing a bit more okay. Do you think you can do that?" I ask him sweetly.

"I'd do anything for you Bella." Edward says sweetly.

"I'm sorry to you guys as well I'm sorry I got so angry it's just sometimes I feel I've known her all my life and I forget that you guys actually know her better than I do." Edward says apologising to everyone.

"We understand what it's like man." Emmett says as Jasper and himself wrap their arms around the shoulders of their girlfriends.

"Well guys now that that is sorted who feels like ordering pizza and watching really stupid movies for the afternoon." Alice says.

"I'm in I want one whole large meatlovers pizza." Emmett says rubbing his stomach.

"How can you possibly need all that Em? We went out for lunch before Bella woke up and you already had 2 big mac combos man" Jasper says in wonder.

"It's Emmett." We all say in unison and start laughing.

"What are you guys laughing at? Is it me?"

We laugh and all head inside as Alice goes to the movie cabinet Emmett continues to stand on the front porch.

"C'mon Emmett I'll explain it to you later. Rose says and we all curl up for a perfect night of mindless television and stupid movies to make sure that everyone is happy for the morning.

When I'll have to face college again and probably another ghost, might as well have fun while I can.

**Sorry it's kind of a short chapter and that it's taken so long. Really sorry about that about nine months man it doesn't even feel like that long. I was just learning and stuff had my first year of NCEA but now school has finished for the year and it's summer Yay!!!!!!!! Also this might sound like the end of the story but it's not ok **

**snowpatrolvampire**


End file.
